


Higher than Heaven, Dirtier than the Damned

by aboutboys



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Incest, Is this incest?, M/M, One Shot, Roomates, Smut, Top!ben, Weed, bottom!Klaus, boys banging, maybe not then?, onviously, smoking a blunt, theyre seventeen, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutboys/pseuds/aboutboys
Summary: synopsis: just two kinda bros getting each other high. in two ways i suppose.or the one where Ben fucks Klaus the way he should be fucked. hard, dirty and with a blunt between his lips.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	Higher than Heaven, Dirtier than the Damned

“Ahhg-oohfuck, right there,” Klaus purrs, eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
  


Ben grips the headboard of the bed with both hands. His hips fucking forwards into Klaus’s’ tight heat, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. 

Klaus is laid on his back, legs wide open with Ben grunting between them. They’re both bare mind you, down to their birthday suit bar the joint between Klaus’s fingertips.

Taking a drag he blows a ring into Bens face, smirking at the sweat that’s beading on his forehead. His black hair is stuck to his forehead, angelic face twisted in pleasure. 

Ben picks up his pace, hips ploughing into Klaus in earnest. His arms are trembling, the headboard and the bed banging against the wall in an even beat.

Klaus puts the joint to Bens open mouth, groaning when his cock hits that heavenly spot.

“Fuck Benny,” Klaus mewls, his hips stuttering up to meet Bens.

Taking a long and heavy drag, Ben connects their lips. Tonguing his way inside Klaus’s hot mouth, he bites down on his lower lip. 

Ben pulls a hand from the headboard, wrapping the large paw around Klaus’s throat. With half lidded eyes Klaus stares up at him, daring him to do it. He wanted him to do it.

Ben tightens his grip on Klaus’s windpipes, choking him out.

His hips still fucking Klaus into the mattress. Every slap getting harder and harder, his cock begging to release his seed. On Klaus’s flat and plush belly lies his dick, upturned and untouched. It’s reddening, pre-cum beading at its head.

“Hnmg, Ben, harrrrrderrr,” Klaus chokes out, running his tongue over his lips.

Ben obliges, the beds headboard thumping against the wall violently. Ben didn’t care, all he wanted was to pump his load into Klaus’s tight fucking hole. 

“Tell me how good you feel baby, how full of my cock,” Ben growls dirtily into Klaus’s ear, nipping and licking his earlobe.

“S-so full- ahh, so stretched with your cock- haa-f-fuckkk!” Klaus screams as Bens cock violates his prostate repeatedly. And holy fuck he’s never felt higher, never felt so close to Heaven. If there is a Heaven, it’s at the end of Bens cock. Klaus knows this now, that no drug can get him as high as Bens dick up his arse.

Ben lets out a yell, lips suckling on Klaus’s. With one last thrust of his hips, he fills Klaus’s ass with his come. Wrapping a hand around Klaus’s abandoned cock, he tugs him to his high. Banners of come decorating his flat stomach, his moans loud and breathy.

Before either of them can say or do anything, the door to their bedroom is thrown open. 

“What was all the noise-“ the words die on Diegos lips as he takes in the sight. 

Klaus takes a drag from his joint, puffing it into the air between him and Ben. 

“Maybe knock next time?” Klaus says nonchalantly, a wicked grin on his face.

Diego turns positively red, pulling the door closed before Klaus can embarrass him any further. There’s the sound of desperate footsteps running any way away. 

Ben turns back to Klaus, taking the joint from his lips to take a quick drag. Then stubbing it out on the window sill, he fucks into Klaus with one last thrust before pulling out.

“Fuck! Ben, y’know I’m sensitive,” Klaus says in faux offence, hand on his heart. 

Ben gives him a small smile before, “Drama Queen.” 

He takes Klaus’s lips in his own, a tender and dirty affair.


End file.
